Whiteish Hair Unite
by Boromir's Evil Twin
Summary: What happens when Pegasus, Marik, Yami Bakura, and my OC band together to rob Yugi? TOTAL CHAOS this inctudes opening bridges, garbage trucks flying over opening bridges, jail, and worst of all Yugi in Millenium Puzzle PJs CHAPTER FIVE FIXED AND REVISED
1. You Are Stealing

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter 1: You Are Stealing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, stop staring at me, it's true.  
  
Ian and Bor are original characters.  
  
Don't blame me if Motou is spelled wrong  
  
FYI: Ian (EE-en) is my yami and every flame takes away another tree in China (on the other side of the world)  
  
:)  
  
It was nighttime. The garbage truck pulled up to the Motou's house. Then four figures fell out and stumbled up to the door.  
  
"Shut-up, stop making so much noise Pegasusssssssssssss!" One said  
  
"Well you just slipped." Pegasus responded. "Yami Bakura hurry up"  
  
"Well, Marik, here tripped me" Yami Bakura quietly squeaked  
  
"Did not! Ian provoked me." Marik protested  
  
"Everyone SHUT-UPPPPPPPPP!" Ian (the first) quietly roared (A/N: If you're wondering how to quietly roar, so am I)  
  
The quadruple (?) crept to Yugi's room  
  
"Look Yugi's deck!" Pegasus said happily  
  
"Look the Millennium Puzzle!" Marik said happilyer  
  
"Look Yami's jewels!" Yami Bakura happilyest  
  
"Look Yugi wearing Millennium Puzzle PJs!" Ian scoffed.  
  
Pegasus jumped for Yugi's deck, Marik jumped for the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Bakura jumped for the jewels, and Ian jumped for the camera. They heard someone say you are stealing and the next thing they knew was that they were in Solomon Motou's well.  
  
"Pegasus, you, being a garbage man, won't help, Tomb robber over here won't eithah," Ian said glancing at Yami Bakura, "but Marik can."  
  
'I'm a digger I dig." Marik said sarcastically  
  
"Then dig us out!" Ian yelled  
  
The group started digging out of Solomon's well. They hit a rock and decided to take a break. When they finished with their break they started to move the rock. Behind the rock was Solomon standing right there.  
  
"You are stealing." he remarked  
  
They all screamed, ran, and jumped out of the well. Solomon was sitting in Yugi's trashcan; again he remarked, "You are stealing." The four 'thieves' screamed and from shock Solomon grabbed Yugi and they fell out the window into Pegasus' garbage truck. Pegasus grabbed Yugi's deck, Marik grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, Ian Grabbed a picture of Yugi wearing Millennium Puzzle PJs, and they ran dragging Yami Bakura flailing for Yami's gems.  
  
"Lock the front door" Ian said  
  
"Maybe we should lock the back door too" Yami Bakura put in  
  
They turned around to see Solomon standing there again  
  
"You are stealing" he remarked again  
  
Pegasus picked him up and threw him in the back of the truck. "Let's ride!"  
  
They got in and started casually driving away.  
  
:)  
  
A/N: You like? If you do the fun's just beginning next time there's gonna be some speeding thrown in. ^_^ 


	2. Floor It

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter 2: Floor It  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? Nope, not yet.  
  
|Bor to Ian| -Ian to Bor-  
  
Ian (my yami) and Bor (me) are OCs  
  
Hey Trin I'm not sure but that could be half a tree in China.   
  
:)  
  
"Let's ride." Pegasus said  
  
The group started to drive away casually.  
  
"Hey Pegasus can we move over we're all in one seat, but you have all this room." Marik said  
  
"Ya know I think we should have a catchy name." Pegasus said completely ignoring Marik, "I got it, White Hair Unite!"  
  
"My hair is not white it's off-white." Marik protested  
  
"White-ish Hair Unite!" Pegasus retorted  
  
Ian turned on the radio. It began playing daily news  
  
"and that's the flood news, now just in there was a robbery at the Motou's house the White Hair Unite has struck again."  
  
"MY HAIR IS NOT WHITE!" Marik screamed  
  
"Look! The bridge, it's raising," Yami Bakura shrieked, "we're gonna crash!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Pegasus said an evil grin spreading on his face  
  
Pegasus floored the pedal the truck reared up and hit the bridge. Then it began going up. The truck flew over the bridge and hit the ground with a grinning Pegasus and three others hugging each other tightly and reciting the Lord's Prayer. Just then they smashed into a swat car. Then the very office that Joey, Tea, and Tristan were working in and it fell close to Yugi and Solomon.  
  
"HELP!" Yugi yelled  
  
"Look ovah der it's Yoog!" Joey said, "He's trying da say someting."  
  
Yami Bakura, Marik, Pegasus, and Ian jumped out of the truck.  
  
|Hey Ian what's going on?|  
  
-Uhhh, nothing nothing at all-  
  
Bor obviously didn't believe him. |Oh alright|  
  
Just then the police jumped out of the car.  
  
"Freeze White Hair Unite!"  
  
"My hair is NOT white!!!!" Marik shrieked. 


	3. Jail and Stay Away From Me

White Hair Unite, Marik: White-ISH Hair Unite Ch.3: JAIL and Stay Away From Me!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what I own. Nothing but the plot and idea.  
  
Read the last chapter for every thing else  
  
:)  
  
"Freeze White Hair Unite!"  
  
"My hair is NOT white" Marik shrieked  
  
The jail door slammed shut. Ian was muttering something to the wall, occasionally slamming his head against it.  
  
BANG "Will you stop that!?" Pegasus said BANG  
  
BANG "It's not me." Ian muttered BANG "Marik's banging his head I'm just talking to this nice compassionate wall."  
  
"I think the gruel's gotten to his head" Yami Bakura said to Pegasus  
  
Yami Bakura started to sing along to a tune in his head (. . .)  
  
"Can you stop that?" Pegasus said  
  
"What it's a good song, am I singing bad?"  
  
BANG "Visa-Versa " Marik said  
  
The guard came to the bars, "There's some one to see you Ian"  
  
"Joy." he answered dimly  
  
"Can I call some one?" Pegasus said  
  
Ian walked up to the "speak window". Then Tea walked up on the other side  
  
"I am going to be sick" Ian said  
  
"Hi Ian!" Tea said happily  
  
"Stay away from me."  
  
"I saw what you did to Yugi! (friendship speech)"  
  
"If you put a different tense on your name it says tee (but spelled tea)."  
  
"Ohh that would be nice we could have it around a fire. . ."  
  
She opens her eyes to see everyone staring at her except Ian who was "coincidentally" not in the room.  
  
Ian walked to the cell and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
|I hate her|  
  
-ditto-  
  
|Where are you|  
  
-Uhh the s sss street"  
  
"Hellooooooo" Pegasus said into the phone  
  
"Pegasus." a ghostly voice said  
  
"Cecelia!"  
  
The guard dragged a flailing Pegasus back to the cell.  
  
"Hey that's my deceased wife on the phone give it back!"  
  
"Hey something struck me." Ian said "How'd the police know who we sorta were?"  
  
"Don't tell me you told them who we, what he said Pegasus." Yami Bakura said  
  
"Exactly!" Pegasus said  
  
"I got it! We'll break out!" Marik cried out, his head purple-ish blue and a three inch dent in the wall.  
  
:)  
  
A/N: Hi! You can probably tell what will happen next. 


	4. Marik's Plan

White-ish Hair Unite  
  
Chapter 4: Marik's Plan  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The rest should be known.  
  
Except Chastity belongs to Trinity. (On my fav. author list)  
  
:)  
  
"I got it! We'll break out!" Marik cried out, his head purple-ish blue and a three-inch dent in the wall.  
  
"I do have some high powered hair spray!" Pegasus said happily "USE YOUR HEAD!"  
  
"I think we should make a secret hand shake." Ian said, his eyes crossed. Ian uncrossed his eyes and said, "Act like Espa."  
  
Pegasus, Ian, and Yami Bakura put their right hand on their left cheek and their left hand on their right cheek. Then they all said "Nyup nyup nyup." Marik put his hands straight up and said "Noop noop noop."  
  
"What kind of disability do you have?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Let's try something different" Ian said  
  
Everyone except Marik said "Nyuuuyuuuyuuuyuuuyu"  
  
Marik said "Noowoowoowoo"  
  
Pegasus found this to be a perfect time to strike. When Marik wasn't watching he made a motion to Ian. Then he gelled Marik's hair. Ian lassoed him and kicked him in the foot. Marik fell onto Ian and he suddenly couldn't feel the ground.  
  
"Battering ram!" Ian yelled  
  
"Ouch." Marik said sheepishly  
  
"Hey look Swiss cheese." Ian said letting out a little "Hic"  
  
"Ian! That was my precious that I smuggled into the cell!" Pegasus hollered while pulling a bottle out of Ian's pocket "I'm gonna call the police and have you arrested!"  
  
Yami Bakura began singing wildly. Pegasus, Marik, and Ian let out a sound like a sick seahorse and fainted. Then the door fell over.  
  
"Yami B. You broke the door." Pegasus said sadly  
  
"And the guards." Marik added  
  
"And my plan." Ian said  
  
"I think I have a plan." Marik said  
  
"Hey wait a second. We went through three doors and three groups of guards I think it's our turn to play." Pegasus whined  
  
"Fine." Marik said  
  
Marik knocked out Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hey! Is a Marik Ishtar here?" a guard said "Someone's here to see you."  
  
"Everyone freeze!" Marik yelled  
  
Marik opened the door to the speaking room.  
  
"Chastity?" Marik asked  
  
"Marik!" Chastity said happily then it lowered, "Why are you in jail?"  
  
"I'm not in jail I'm breaking out of jail" Marik made a pose  
  
When he opened his eyes he was looking at the door out. He went back to where the others were. They were still frozen.  
  
"Move already! Marik yelled  
  
"We did." Yami Bakura said  
  
"It's all clear." Pegasus followed  
  
"Until we hit the DOOR!" Ian broke in angrily  
  
"Yeah, Marik! This was your plan!" Yami Bakura answered  
  
"Let's give our spiky haired friend a little rest." Pegasus said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Uhhhh. G-g-guys, no no nooooooo!" Marik shrieked  
  
"Now I'm a free spirit. I'm taking no more orders!" Yami Bakura yelled  
  
Yami Bakura promptly began to sing every bad song known to man. Then his microphone broke letting out a high-pitched whine. Cracks rippled trough the door. Pegasus and Ian gave a glance at each other and smiled.  
  
"BATTERING RAM!" Ian yelled  
  
Marik's pointed hair smacked straight through the last door.  
  
"We're freeee!" Pegasus yelled 


	5. Screwed Up

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter Five: Screwed Up  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
You know the rest. If you don't, read chapters one and two  
  
:)  
  
"Were freeeee!" Pegasus yelled  
  
Marik woke up and meekly said "I'm going home."  
  
"Come to my doorstep tomorrow at three!" Pegasus called while walking away too.  
  
The next day at three  
  
"Where's Pegasus? He said he'd be here" Yami Bakura  
  
"Look there's Marik let's ask him" Ian said  
  
"Hey Marik, ya know where Pegasus is?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
Marik paused and somewhat angrily said "I'm not even going to answer that question."  
  
Marik walked up to Pegasus' door. He moved his hand to the doorbell.  
  
"Wait!" Ian yelled, "We can't do that Pegasus isn't here!"  
  
"You numbskulls," Marik screamed, "it's HIS house!"  
  
"Oh yeah we knew that." Ian said  
  
"No we didmmmrrrf." Yami Bakura was cut off by Ian's hand.  
  
Marik pushed the doorbell button. Funny Bunny's laugh sprang through the house. Pegasus came out holding a box.  
  
"What is that?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Ah hah! That is why we're here." Pegasus said while moving to his driveway.  
  
He pulled out four T-shirts from the box. The shirts were white with a pink stripe in the middle and WIHU written in white on the pink stripe.  
  
"It's, it's, it's" Yami Bakura stammered  
  
"Amazing?" Pegasus asked  
  
"Hideous was my word." Ian scoffed  
  
Pegasus started to put one on everyone. Yami Bakura put it on himself.  
  
"I don't want," Ian started "This is way too long."  
  
The shirt fell to his feet. Pegasus moved towards Marik.  
  
"Get away from me!" Marik said with disgust  
  
"Put it on!" Pegasus shoved it over his head  
  
"Hey, I can't move my arms!"  
  
"Good now you won't hurt me."  
  
Pegasus pulled a garage opener from the box and opened the garage to reveal a painted garbage truck. It was pink and orange plaid and said White-ish Hair Unite is here, Pegasus, Ian, Yami Bakura, and Marik the super theeves, you canot trase us, you canot find us, and donot folow this truk.  
  
"Who taught you spelling and grammar?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"You can't do this!" Ian yelled  
  
"Says hoo!?" Pegasus yeled bak (A/N: Joke)  
  
"Says the leader that's hoo!"  
  
"I am the leader!"  
  
"No I am!" Marik protested  
  
The three started arguing.  
  
"Can't we all be friends?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
They suddenly stopped arguing.  
  
"He's posed by Tea!" Marik shrieked  
  
"You mean possessed?" Pegasus asked  
  
"We must exercise him!" Ian proclaimed  
  
"I'm getting tired can I rest?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Alright." Pegasus turned of the treadmill Yami Bakura was running on.  
  
Yami Bakura ran himself off a bridge.  
  
"Tea got him!" Ian shrieked "Oh well, it was nice knowing him."  
  
"I quit, this is dangerous." Pegasus said  
  
"Your mine!" Marik said, and sent him to the shadow realm "I quit too."  
  
"I'm boss!" Ian yelled happily  
  
"Malik will freak over Slifer the Skydragon. Kaiba is next." Marik thought  
  
A/N: Coming soon: WIHU auditions and the return of Yami B! 


	6. Wihu Auditions

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter six: White-ish Hair Unite Auditions  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! isnot mine. Wait neither is Nintendo. Pegasus: Ha ha!  
  
No little children were harmed in this story.  
  
Fuzzums: If you don't know what some things are...you're not alone. :o  
  
Me: DON'T READ CHAPTERS BACWARDS. Why!? I don't know. Flames will burn Fuzzums critic friends. (The Christmas tree ornaments)  
  
Italics are thoughts from an unknown person.  
  
New "read-on" symbol: yay! ~  
  
"I quit, this is too dangerous." Pegasus said  
  
"Your mine!" Marik yelled and sent him too the shadow realm, "I quit too  
  
"I'm boss!" Ian yelled happily  
  
"Malik'll freak over Slifer the Sky Dragon" Marik thought  
  
Who are you? Can you help me?  
  
Ian "borrowed" a few wheelchairs and set-up a kiosk on wheels. A sign wrote Join White-~I~s~h~ Hair Unite. The "ish" was crossed out.  
  
He kicked back and relaxed, then brought out his secret weapon.  
  
"Hey! Look that guy is playing Game Boy!" a little kid yelled  
  
"Hay is for horses. Go away!" Ian grumpily answered  
  
"How do you get past that level?"  
  
"Like this!" Ian turned the Game Boy off "Now go home and try it!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Ian pushed "his" cart towards a different neighborhood. He put on glasses and pulled a newspaper over his face. The paper said White Hair Unite Breaks Out! A police car pulled up to the kiosk. Ian flipped the sign so it said lemonade.  
  
"What's the...ooohhh lemonade!"  
  
"Here." Ian handed him a lemonade from under the kiosk  
  
"Hey the trick didn't work!"  
  
Ian's hair basically jumped.  
  
"How'd you find me?" Ian threw his glasses at the ten kids.  
  
"We thought we lost you, but a nice copman told us you were here." One said  
  
Ian tried to punch him but the others held his arm.  
  
"Let go you little cretins!" Ian yelled  
  
They all let go and the one kid flew off the bridge Yami Bakura ran off  
  
"Oooh I'm telling on you!" The children said  
  
"You do that," A familiar voice answered "see what Ian cares!"  
  
Then a familiar form came out of the darkness.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Prepare for a freakout. 


	7. Saved by the Dolphins

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter seven: Saved by the Dolphins Me: This is going to be a short chapter because I have loads of FUN to do. YAY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff in this or Nintendo  
  
~  
  
Then a familiar form came out of the darkness.  
  
"Yes, Ian, it is I Marik. Muahahahaha" Marik cackled  
  
"What took you so long?" Ian asked  
  
"I had to baby-sit Malik."  
  
"Must be why you're bruised so badly"  
  
"He was a hikari whirlwind of death"  
  
Malik "flew" by screaming "I AM SUPER MALICE!!"  
  
"Malice huh?" Ian said  
  
Marik nodded. "Full of sugar."  
  
"Let me join too!" Yami Bakura hollered  
  
"Ahhh! I thought you were dead!" Ian shrieked  
  
"No, the dolphins came and gave me air." Yami Bakura explained "Then they brought me to their dolphin palace!"  
  
"Come again?" Ian asked  
  
"Ooohh Oooh Ooohh! Let me join too!" Pegasus also hollered  
  
"Ahhh! I thought you were in the shadow realm!" Ian shrieked again  
  
"No, the dolphins came and made a rift to save me!" Pegasus also explained  
  
"Come again again?" Ian asked  
  
"Oohh! The dolphins saved you too!?" Mako yelled happily  
  
"Hey! Butt out you aren't in our group!" Marik said in a slang-ish tone  
  
"You butt out Yami Malik." Kaiba said mockingly  
  
"DIE!" Marik said and sent him to the shadow realm. "The kids these days!"  
  
"Hey you're only ,what, six?" Ian said  
  
"Grr" Marik answered  
  
"Haha! Malik's hate is only six!" Kaiba mocked  
  
"I will kill you after I kill the dolphins!" Marik said and sent him back to the shadow realm.  
  
"No don't hurt the dolphins" Pegasus, Yami Bakura, and Kaiba said in unison  
  
"Raourgh" Marik yelled and tried to kill Kaiba.  
  
Ian, Yami Bakura, Pegasus, and a group of little kids held him back.  
  
"Don't get stuck in jail again!" Pegasus whined  
  
"Can you help us with the Video Game, Mr. Thief?" The kids asked  
  
"No! We're not thieves any more!"  
  
"Really?!" Yami Bakura said excitedly.  
  
~  
  
A/N: OK I lied about the short part but I had too much fun! 


	8. Halloween Scam part 1

White-ish Hair Unite  
  
Chapter 8: A White-ish Halloween part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ha! Short and simple  
  
Me: Beginning: Check, Jail: check, escape: check. Huh? Why not?  
  
Yes the Halloween special! (^_^)  
  
~  
  
The bush came steadily closer to Ian's doorstep. After many stumbles it finally reached it. Yami Bakura jumped out and rang the door bell.  
  
Ian opened the door and threw some candy out. "There you go." He slammed the door "Stupid early Trick or treaters."  
  
Yami Bakura rung again.  
  
"What did I tell you!" Ian roared  
  
"I'm not a stupid trick or treater." Yami Bakura said back "I came because you wanted me to."  
  
Ian let him in and slammed the door on a stupid early trick or treater.  
  
"We are going to dominate the trick or treaters!" Ian declaired  
  
later that day  
  
"You and I are armed with eggs, paint ball guns, silly string, and our secret wepon: pudding!"  
  
Ian's cell phone rang.  
  
Ian picked it up and answered "Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Is Bor there?" the cell phone rang at him  
  
"Uh . . . no"  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Some girl looking for Bor." Ian answered  
  
The two roared with laughter "Bor's got a girl friend!" (A/N: actually I don't.)  
  
The cell phone rang again  
  
"Hello?" Ian answered  
  
Yami Bakura listened to a few "uh-huhs"  
  
"Why don't you come over to scare trick or treaters with us!" Ian said  
  
"Who was that?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Marik, he's coming to help us." Ian answered again  
  
Much later that day  
  
"Halloween is tomorrow and we get to scare people!" Marik sang "We must party all night long!"  
  
At the neighbor's house  
  
"Honey what is that noise?"  
  
"Probably some kids celebrating Halloween."  
  
"Odd music for that." 


	9. Halloween Scam part 2 Yami B's Stand

White-ish Hair Unite  
  
Chapter 9: A White-ish Halloween part2  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi Oh! is not mine. So you can't turn me in for stealing. Bummer, huh?  
  
Me: Oh no I forgot to update now I'm behind! Sniffle, why did I decide to do. . .  
  
BANG!  
  
Me: Huh? Whaaa?  
  
Police: You better come with us.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
P: You used Yu-Gi-Oh and claimed it as your own  
  
M: (bored face) Didn't you read the Disclaimer?  
  
P: What Disclaimer?  
  
M: The one about 9 lines above this one  
  
P: Wait, are you this fabled Ian?  
  
M: Ahhhh, sort of.  
  
P: I guess we'll have to take you in anyway.  
  
~  
  
The neighbor said "Honey what's that noise?"  
  
"I don't know, probably some kids celebrating Halloween."  
  
"Odd music for that."  
  
The Another. . .Huh? oh, the next day (A/N: I should fire him for bad grammer)  
  
"Trick or treating starts at nineteen hundred hours," Ian started  
  
"Look, Ian we're not in the military." Marik reacted  
  
"Oh fine seven o' clock. Just trying to throw in some," Ian was cut off again, this time by the doorbell, "I hate doorbells."  
  
"Then why do you have one?"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Ian opened the door to see an early trick or treater.  
  
"Trick or. . ." Ian slammed the door on him.  
  
"Suspense." Ian finished  
  
Another Same (A/N: *sigh*) At 7 o' clock  
  
Some kid came to the door "trick or treat"  
  
"Here have a sucker." Marik said  
  
A few paintballs then an egg flew out of a bush.  
  
"Sucker!" Yami Bakura yelled "Yeah that makes 7!"  
  
Malik came to the door.  
  
"Augh! A devil hikari!" Ian shrieked.  
  
Just then about 20 eggs flew and Malik launched off like a rocket  
  
"Roar!" Marik yelled "I swear on my only pair of pants that I will have my revenge on him!"  
  
Then Anzu (A/N: My sister got me used to saying the Japanese names) came to the door. Ian opened the door then Immediately shut it.  
  
"Ian, honey!" Anzu said  
  
"Don't call me that!' Ian shouted back  
  
"Don't you love me as I love you?"  
  
"I hate you with a passion!" Ian made a signal through the window  
  
"Eek! Ian, some eggs flew out of a bush at me! Eek! Ian, silly string flew out of the bush! Eek! Ian, some cat flew out the bush and attacked me!"  
  
Ian opened the door "That would be mine"  
  
Anzu left and the others came out of hiding.  
  
"Man, she is dumb!" Yami Bakura yelled  
  
"So tell me Ian why did you name your gray cat, Pudding?" Marik asked  
  
"Bor did, when he was three." Ian answered  
  
Another later (A/N: grrr)  
  
Pegasus came to the door dressed as a vampire.  
  
Yami Bakura answered "Hi! Ahhhh!" Yami Bakura slammed the door "I hate vampires, they scare me. But wait, I'll kill it!"  
  
Yami Bakura ran out and started poking Pegasus with a chair leg. "Die Vampire!"  
  
Pegasus pulled the costume off, "It's me you dult! Also there are no more trick or treaters."  
  
"Fine then I'll do this!" Ian smashed his doorbell. 


	10. Snow Fun!

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter 10: Snow Fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nintendo  
  
Me: Shh I smuggled my laptop into jail. So I can keep writing this.  
  
Police: Hey! How'd that thing get in here!  
  
Me: Uhh gotta go please review.  
  
~  
  
For no apparent reason Yami Bakura called out loudly "I AM BORED!"  
  
"I DON"T CARE!" Marik yelled back  
  
"How do I make capitals on the computer?" Pegasus asked, "What does this button do?"  
  
"Hold shift and press a letter." Ian answered  
  
"That's disgusting!"  
  
"There's an f in the word!" Ian yelled, "It's a key, shift!"  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go up in the mountains and play in the snoow!"  
  
"Snoow? What's snoow, don't you mean snow?"  
  
"Yami Bakura jumped into the conversation, "What's snow?"  
  
"It's white cold stuffs." Ian answered while not even looking up from his Game Boy.  
  
"Yay, yay lets go!"  
  
The four went outside to Ian's car.  
  
"I'll drive." Pegasus said  
  
"I am not riding in a car while he's driving. I'll drive." Marik said while jabbing his finger in Pegasus' face.  
  
"You don't have a driver's license, I'm driving!" Yami Bakura said  
  
Ian finally looked up from his Game Boy "It seems none of you can drive, so I will."  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Ian, it would help us if you looked up from that Game Boy." Marik said worriedly  
  
"Oh no." Ian said  
  
"Ahh! Go left! Go left!" Pegasus shouted.  
  
"Thanks, you helped me dodge the attack." Ian answered  
  
Malik popped up from nowhere and jerked the steering wheel left. The three others sighed.  
  
"Who gave you your driver's license?" Pegasus yelled  
  
"Where'd hikari come from?" Marik yelled  
  
"Whose that?" Yami Bakura answered  
  
"The dolphins brought me here!" Malik said with a smile "Yami"  
  
"What's up with you guys.?"  
  
"They had a fight." Pegasus answered  
  
"We made it, Ian, you hit the breaks now!" Marik yelled  
  
"Ahh, that was pretty painless, except when Malik had to break for Ian." Pegasus glared at Ian, who didn't notice. 


	11. White Cold Stuffs

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter 11: Cold White Stuffs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nintendo.  
  
Me: Ahh, don't the really short disclaimers help a lot.  
  
Police: There he is!  
  
Me: Whoa! Gotta run. Oh, and yes Ian said stuffs (with an s at the end).  
  
New stuffs:  
  
Yami Bakura = Yami B Yami Malik (Marik) = Yami M  
  
Simple?  
  
~  
  
"Ahh, that was pretty painless, except when Mailk had to break for Ian." Pegasu glared at Ian, who didn't notice.  
  
"I wanna be called Agent Y B, because I wanna work for some spy thingy!" Yami B whined  
  
"Fine be whatever." Ian said without looking up from his Game Boy  
  
"Heeey, no fair I wanna be an agent too, but I can't be a Y something!" Yami M whined  
  
"Ok, we'll call you Yami Malik and you can be Agent Y M." Pegasus replied  
  
"Eeew, I don wanna be related to hikari!"  
  
"You can be Yami M because you don wanna be related to Malik."  
  
"Why are we all talking like little kids?" Ian answered, a touch annoyed  
  
Yami B walked up to some snow, "Ooh, what is it? Eee it's cold, and yummy!"  
  
"Like I said before, white cold stuffs." Ian replied  
  
"Ooh, yellow white cold stuffs, I wonder if it tastes like lemon?"  
  
Pegasus started running to him while yelling random comments meant to discourage him. Yami B waved at Pegasus and stuck a handful of snow in his mouth. That action was followed by loud yell and many other gags and noises.  
  
"Tasty!" Yami B yelled, "Hi, Pegasus! Ooh brown white cold stuffs, I'll bet it's coffee flavored!"  
  
"No, Agent Y B that color isn't but this is." Yami M said while pouring coffee on the ground, "Wait where'd you go?"  
  
Yami b leapt out of the snow he was hiding in and scared Yami M. This action was followed by other screams and yelps because Yami B was busy scaring other poor souls.  
  
"Roargh!" Yami B yelled while scaring some girl.  
  
Then her boyfriend came from behind her.  
  
"Loser!" he yelled while whacking him  
  
A park ranger came up to the group, "Your friend is causing trouble you must leave now!"  
  
"Can we just calm him down first? He's kinda hyper." Pegasus said  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
~  
  
Me: Ahh, the next chapter will actually be based on a real event that happened to me. Have fun.  
  
Police: *waving their fingers like they were guns* Get back here! 


	12. Card Game

White-ish Hair Unite Chapter 12: Card Game  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form  
  
Me: This chapter is based on a real event. Feel free to review saying: me and my friends are odd creatures who can't play a card game even after we learn it a bunch of times. Or you could say: me and my friends are smart critters who just couldn't play because we can't learn a card game from a girl. Finally you could say: My friends and I (There happy now?! Stupid computer.) are brilliant science engineers who are just too smart to learn a simple card game. Your choice. O= :) (Can you see the light bulb?)  
  
Me(again): this is somewhat like Whose Line is it Anyway.  
  
Disclaimer(again): Whose Line is it Anyway doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form  
  
Pegasus: Disgruntled person who can't teach us to play cards  
  
Ian: Me  
  
Yami B.: Friend who wants to bomb the world  
  
Yami M.: Friend who stuck an "it's all about me" sticker on his forehead  
  
Malik: friend who spelled does D O S E  
  
Yami: Friend who sings "I am so smart, I am so smart, S M R T, S M R T , I am so smart"  
  
Note: it will be easier for me to put the chapter in the same style of the disclaimer  
  
~  
  
Pegasus: Agent Y B, stop sending people into the black abyss, get over here!  
  
Yami B: What? What is it?  
  
Pegasus: We're going to calm you down with a card game.  
  
Yami: Is it duel monsters I'm good at that.  
  
Ian: There are more card games than just duel monsters. Wha? Wait how'd you get here?  
  
Yami: The...  
  
Malik: Dolphins, I know.  
  
Pegasus: Lets play Mafia.  
  
Yami M: What's that? Never heard of it.  
  
Yami: Is it like duel monsters?  
  
Ian: It includes a normal American deck of cards.  
  
Yami: What's American? Is it like duel monsters? (A/N: Many things Yami does didn't really happen.)  
  
Pegasus: The ace is the mafia. You kill things. The king is the doctor. You save people. The queen is the cop. You try to find the mafia.  
  
Yami B: Yes, Q for cop.  
  
Pegasus: I'll bet that's how you spell it. Every other card is a town's person. I'll be God. Alright, everyone go to sleep. That means shut your eyes, Yami B.  
  
Pegasus: Mafia, wake-up. Who do you want to kill? Just point to them. Doctor, wake-up. Who do you want to save or prevent from dying? Cop, wake- up. Who do you want to investigate? Everyone wake-up. Last night something terrible happened: Malik was killed, he was walking home and a tree fell on him. The doctor saved the wrong person.  
  
Ian: Oooops.  
  
Pegasus: Ian! You're not supposed to say who you are.  
  
Ian: How was I supposed to know that?  
  
Pegasus: *handing out new cards* New game. Mafia wake-up, who do you want to kill?  
  
Yami: I summon the almighty Ace, to kill Ian!  
  
Pegasus: Shut-up Yami! (A/N: That game didn't happen.)  
  
Many tries later and a few correct games. (A/N: Plus many trials when the wrong person was persecuted and killed by the death penalty.)  
  
Yami (God): Cop wake up...  
  
Yami B: Wait who's the cop me or Yami M?  
  
Yami: Yami M.  
  
Ian: Yami!  
  
A short time later.  
  
Malik (God): Mafia wake-up. Who do you want to kill? You can't kill God!  
  
Pegasus: It's Yami B!  
  
Malik: What? How did you know?  
  
Pegasus: He's the only person who'd do that.  
  
~  
  
Me: So, if you feel like dissing my friends, and I go for it.  
  
Police: I'm gonna teach you not to shoot an officer with a paintball gun! 


End file.
